


feel like a domino, fall to my knees

by lalalancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camboy Keith, Camboy Shiro, Cock Rings, Dom!Shiro, Gags, I honestly don't know what to tag this train wreck as, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Shiro, Porn Watcher Lance, camboy au, cause I have no self control, damn near close to PWP, forgive me Father for I have sinned, kind of, not when it comes to lance, porn Star keith, shklance - Freeform, small angst, sub!Keith, the smut has finally arrived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalancey/pseuds/lalalancey
Summary: lance.exe stops working completely when he meets his new neighbors, Shiro and Keith, or as he has known them for months as Kuro and K - the porn star couple that has accompanied him through more than a few lonely nights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is total self gratification that I wanted to put out into the world so maybe I feel a little less alone in enjoying this S I N.
> 
> Title from High Enough by K. Flay

    The smell of homemade muffins greeted Lance when he stepped foot into his apartment and he was immediately drooling, the hours of overtime catching up to him. He dumped his keys into the bowl next to the door and followed the scent.  
    “Hunk, my man, my savior, you culinary god! Muffins!? For little ol’ me?” Lance sidled into the kitchen with his best puppy dog eyes but paused at the sight of Hunk gently placing the muffins into tupperware and shaking his head.  
    “Not for you, sorry pal. It’s for the new neighbors, to welcome them to the building.” Hunk closed the tupperware and raised it with his large signature Hunk smile. “Wanna come deliver it with me?”  
    Lance just groaned and fell into one of the barstools, “Why do we have to greet them? It’s just gonna be another Chatty Cathy or Judgey Judy, you know, like the rest of this building.” The last bit of the sentence was muffled as Lance buried his face into his arms. For once Lance would just like a cute dude or girl to move in next door, so maybe he could have a cute romcom of his own. But of course, this was real life, where you got christian middle-aged woman who glared at you when you brought anybody home.  
    “I think you’ll actually like the new neighbors, they’re two guys our age. Who knows,” Hunk turned a sly smile on Lance, “one of them might even take a special liking to you.”  
    The news of the neighbors being two guys made Lance perk up, but he instantly deflated when he remembered that past experience shows that nothing would come out of it. Maybe a semi stable friendship, but past that nada. Zip. Zilch. He would have to stick to his porn and the occasional night out with Lotor. Lance groaned into his arms, “Don’t get my hopes up, Hunk.”  
    “Aw c’mon, buddy. Don’t give up already.” Hunk rubbed his back and Lance’s muscles instantly relaxed at the touch. “Just come with me, introduce yourself and we’ll move on from there.”  
    Lance thought about it for a minute, weighing the pros and cons before finally sighing and sliding out of the stool. “Fine, but only to see if I finally have some decent eye candy in this building.”

-    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    

    Lance stood a little behind Hunk as he rapped away at the door, not yet decided whether or not he was ready to put his full energy into meeting the new neighbors. They could just be creeps for all he new. Or missionaries for some church. Lance suppressed a shiver and some bad memories, putting on a smile as they heard the lock clicking in the door.  
    Then it opened, revealing an all too familiar RBF on one of the prettiest faces Lance had ever seen.  
    “Shit.”  
The curse came out as an almost squeak, blood racing to both Lance’s face and his dick much too quickly, an almost pavlovian response to the dark haired boy who had opened the door. A boy who he had watched fuck, and be fucked multiple times on his computer in his lonely moments.  
Hunk and the boy, K, another sultry voice in his head provided, didn’t seem to hear it thank fuck and Hunk jumped into his sunshine welcome.  
    “Hi! I’m Hunk and this is Lance! We live across the hall in 27D, and we wanted to officially welcome you to Arus Courts and extend the invitation to our apartment should you or your roommate need anything!” Hunk’s always cheerful demeanor almost made the mental breakdown Lance was having better but he couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming K’s body, making the breakdown ultimately worse. He had also craved to touch that body, to kiss and bite it. And now, that fantasy had become almost tangible. Almost. “I also made you guys muffins, they’re chocolate chunk, kind of my specialty.”  
    Dark blue-almost violet Lance noted- eyes studied them, the cheery boy with the muffins and the flustered one who probably looked like he was having an aneurysm, and stayed silent for a second before shouting over his shoulder. “Shiro! We have guests!” Then he turned back to them, a small barely visible smile on his lips, and opened the door wider, “I’m Keith, it’s nice to meet you guys. Would you like to come in?”  
    Lance felt his composure shatter even more. K - no, he had said his name was Keith, was inviting him into his home. And he has a roommate, does his roommate know what Keith does for a living?  
    “That’s alright, we don’t want to intrude, just wanted to welcome you.” Hunk responded, barely missing a beat, but was quickly followed by a new but also familiar voice. A voice that had Lance’s toes curling immediately.  
    “Oh, please, it wouldn’t be an bother. We’ve spent all day unpacking and some company would be welcome.” A broad figure came up behind Keith, all fine cut lines topped with a dazzling smile. If Lance wasn’t fucked before he definitely was now.  
    Kuro.  
    The other walking wet dream who always accompanied K - Keith - in his sinful videos.  
    Goddamnit, Lance should’ve stayed home and taken a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment didn’t scream porn stars, it was quite normal in fact. As modern as the brick apartments would allow with a few boxes still sitting about. The two men led them to their living room that was furnished with overly stuffed couches, a coffee table and a TV. 

Lance’s hands began to sweat when he realized he recognized the couches just as they sat down on them.

“Would you guys like some coffee? I just put a fresh pot in.” Shiro asked as he backed away to the kitchen. Hunk politely declined but Lance could only silently nod as he was practically drooling over Shiro’s muscles. When he saw them over and over on screen he could barely believe them, the workouts the dude must do had to be unbelievable. Lance always figured he was in the military from the look of the high tech prosthetic on his right arm and the scars littering his body, and the military regime must of stuck with him. 

Above the TV there were a few military awards and a framed and folded American flag that confirmed Lance’s suspicions. And also made Shiro all that much hotter. 

Keith fell into the other couch and grabbed the soda that was sitting on the coffee table while also opening the tupperware to acquire one of the muffins. “So how long have you guys lived here at Arus?”

“It’s been... 3 years? Right Lance?” Hunk turned to Lance for affirmation and Lance jumped a bit at being addressed but he recovered quickly.

“Yeah, we moved here after we graduated college. It’s closest to both our jobs.” Lance explained, trying to hide just how flustered he was.

“Where do you guys work?” Shiro asked, reentering the room with two steaming mugs.

“I’m a lab assistant at Altea Industries and Hunk here is a manager at the bakery down the street, he’s trying to save up enough to open his own.” Lance informed him, accepting the coffee that was tan with cream. He muttered a thank you and turned his attention completely on the coffee, feeling his cheeks burn with a blush. He really needed to get ahold of himself. He was acting like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush, except for it’s two crushes and he’s seen the two of them fuck. A lot.

“What do you guys do for work?” Hunk inquired, completely unaware of the weight of the question, and Lance choked a bit on the coffee. He muttered something about it being hot and waited to see what the two would say. 

“We work private security for Diabazaal Inc.” Keith mumbled, mouth full of muffin, and Lance looked up in surprise.

“Well that explains why the two of you are so fit.” The words came out of Lance’s mouth without a second though and he nearly bit his tongue in his rush to shut himself up. “I mean- just uh- ugh.” Lance buried his face in his free hand and he heard Hunk chuckling next to him. Traitor.

“Sorry, Lance is a bit of a compulsive flirter. Has a bit of a hard time controlling it.” Hunk told the couple, further solidifying his title as traitor.

“Huuunk,” Lance whined behind his hand but he was thrown off he heard an unfamiliar laughter, although it was muffled. When Lance looked up he was surprised to see Keith laughing behind his hand. It was, to say the least, adorable. It threw Lance a little of guard, more than he already had been, seeing someone who associated completely with lust looking so innocent. It made Lance blush harder than seeing Keith suck Shiro’s dick last week.

“Sorry,” Keith apologized, still laughing a little, “I’ve seen many people flirt with Shiro, though not always so bluntly, but it’s more rare that someone flirts with me. It’s refreshing.”

That shocked Lance even more and the control on his mouth, whatever little of it he had, completely disappeared. “What? Dude! How do you not get hit on more often! You’re smokin’! Even with that mullet you’ve got going on.”

This time it was Shiro laughing and he moved to stand behind Keith, free hand tangling in the ends of Keith’s dark hair, “Yes, it is getting a little long isn’t it? I think it’s cute though.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, painting Keith’s cheeks with pink. It was sweet, warming something in Lance’s stomach but also dumping a bucket of ice over his head. It was also a reminder that these two men were in a loving relationship, one that Lance had no place in other than watching as a faceless voyeur on the internet. 

Before Lance could dwell on that too deeply, fall down the rabbit hole as he was prone to do, there was a buzz from his back pocket. Hunk started up another line of conversation with the couple but Lance didn’t pay attention, instead setting his coffee on the table to pull out his phone, letting out a breath of relief at the message. It was a very welcome distraction.

Lotor: club tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr at lalalancey


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, barely making it for Lance's birthday. It's kind of real rushed, sorry.

Lance was barely able to let out a small grunt as he was shoved against the door before Lotor was attached to his lips again, hands lifting Lance and prompting him to wrap his legs around Lotor’s hips. Lotor’s tongue breached Lance’s mouth, rubbing up against his teeth and his cheeks and swallowing the sounds that Lance made. 

In response Lance grinded down on the growing bulge in Lotor’s pants, numb fingers lacing in Lotor’s hair and pulling him impossibly closer. And they got lost in that, not bothering to move from the door, just purely enjoying each other.

Lotor had moved down to the long line of Lance’s throat, marking up all the skin he passed, when the door opened behind Lance. Lotor’s hands gripped Lance’s waist to catch him but he was caught off guard so Lance still fell back, caught by a new set of hands against a firm chest. 

Looking up with giggles escaping his lips Lance’s blue eyes met grey. “Oh hey, Kuro. We thought this was my door.” Lance laughed more and grappled at the black fabric covering Shiro’s ridiculous biceps, his intoxicated mind totally skipping over his slip.

Shiro’s eyes widened for a second, before a smile spread across his face and he laughed as well. “Hey, Lance. It’s okay, you can stop by anytime.” Then he noticed Lotor, and his whole demeanor changed, stiffening. “Oh, Mr. Diabazaal. This is a surprise.”

“Shirogane, imagine running into you at this hour.” Lotor rumbled, hands possessively rising on Lance’s waist and slightly pulling him from where Shiro still held onto him. 

Lance glanced between the two of them confused before he sluggishly made the connection. “Oh yeah! You work for him! Sick.”

Lotor hummed in response and pulled Lance against his chest, “He works for my father. Now let us finish our night back in your own apartment.”  

“Okey doke, buh bye now, Shiro.” Lance waved sloppily as Lotor effortlessly carried the Cuban to the right apartment. 

  -     - -      - -

The hangover hit Lance like a runaway train the minute he woke up, stomach acid burning the back of his throat and his head throbbed violently. 

When Lance rolled over his body protested in even more ways, no doubt from his activities with Lotor the night before. However, there was a ray of hope on his night stand. Advil and a glass of water. 

Pushing himself up he quickly downed the pills and examined his room. Lotor was nowhere to be seen, his clothes missing as well, but Lance’s clothes were haphazardly thrown around the room. There were also a couple of things from the top of his dresser that were strewn around the floor. No surprise as Lotor and him did have a bad habit of getting out of control. 

Lance pushed himself to his feet and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and a T-shirt before limping to the kitchen, his stomach growling at him for food. Thankfully, there was another beautiful ray of hope in the kitchen. 

Hunk stood at the oven humming to himself as he scrambled some eggs and fried some bacon. 

“Hunk, buddy o’ pal. Please tell me there’s some of that for me.” Lance whined, coming up behind Hunk to cuddle into his back. 

Hunk chuckled lightly and patted one of Lance’s hands, “of course there is buddy. I already ate my breakfast. This is all for you.”

“You are much too good for me, Hunky.” Another laugh from Hunk and Lance moved over to the counter so Hunk could finish.

Soon enough there was steaming plate in front of him and Lance had to hold himself back so he didn’t make himself sick. 

Hunk settled in next to him with two mugs of coffee, pushing one of them towards Lance. “So   
how was the club last night? Fun and scandalous as always?”

“You know it, it’s hard for it not to be when I get started,” Lance winked at Hunk but the image was ruined by him mouth full of eggs. 

“Oh yeah, trust me I know. I heard you getting started.” This time the sentence was followed by a stern but playful look that made the heat rise to Lance’s cheeks. 

Lance looked sheepishly into his coffee, “I’m sorry. You know how vocal I get when I’m drunk.”

“I know. That’s why I went over to Shay’s after you left for the club.” Hunk grinned that mischievous grin that only came out sometimes and Lance gasped dramatically, smacking Hunks arm.

“Hunk! How dare you slut shame me for no reason!”

Hunk laughed into his coffee, raising a brow at Lance while he pouted. Then he paused, “Oh yeah. We’re going out to lunch with Keith and Shiro.”

Lance choked on his eggs, “W-what!? Since when!? Why didn’t you tell me!?”

The eyebrow got higher, “Since this morning, Shiro brought back the tupperware and asked us to lunch so we can continue to get to know each other. And you were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you. Why are you being so weird about them, you were weird yesterday too.”

“I’m not being weird! I just would like to be able to look nice for the new neighbors and there’s not much time left to get ready!” Lance lied and hopped off his stool, exiting the kitchen to avoid any other follow up questions. He couldn’t tell Hunk that their two new friends were the subjects of his favorite porn, that would be too embarrassing. Especially for them! They probably didn’t want the people they actually have to be around to know the more explicit details of their relationship. 

God, Lance was so fucked. He couldn’t keep this secret from his best friend long, he was already practically being a psycho about it.

Although, Lance thought as he hopped into the shower, he could be a hot psycho while he was at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out and sorry it's so short and kind of rushed. I just moved back to college and it's been a little crazy. Hopefully this kind of makes up for it.

The cafe was fairly calm for a Saturday afternoon, however, Lance’s leg still bounced nervously under the table as the waitress took all of their orders. He was still trying process the two sex gods sitting across from him and he had to expel the nervous energy somehow, otherwise it would show on his face and well, it would ruin the effort in accentuating his eyes. 

God, he hoped he looked nice. He was rushed, and anxious, and his skinny jeans were starting to feel a little tight. And it wasn’t like he was trying to get Shiro and Keith to hit on him or anything, just maybe notice him for more than a neighbor? 

But maybe not as a home wrecker...

Shit. Maybe this was a really bad idea. He should have just shown up in some sweats. Shiro and Keith obviously have fantastic and perfect chemistry, Lance shouldn’t try to get in between that. Though, Lance probably wouldn’t have a chance with either of them even if they weren’t together.

And very suddenly Lance felt sick. 

A booted foot running up his leg startled him out of it though, and the shock caused him to jump and knee the table. The conversation between Hunk and Shiro paused to look at him worried but Lance’s eyes were stuck on Keith, who was sitting directly across from him with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Lance felt like he was drowning in those indigo eyes.

He tore his eyes away from Keith, laughing to try and play the shock off. “Sorry, thought I felt a bug on my ankle.”

“What? Really!” Hunk worriedly glanced under the table, “I don’t see anything.”

Lance shrugged, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt the foot come back. “It must of been in my head.” The boot slid up his leg and got dangerously close to his crotch and Lance almost choked. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Lance probably jumped out of the booth too hastily but he was too distracted by the blood rushing in his ears and he just needed to get alone so he could have a moment to process it all. 

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty and Lance quickly locked himself into the big stall. He rested his forehead on the cool tile and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

What was Keith doing? He had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was sitting right next to him. 

What was Lance supposed to do? Tell Shiro? 

Hey, your boyfriend almost put his foot on my dick. Just so you’re aware. 

Yeah, that would go over well. Goddamnit.

A knock drew Lance out of his downward spiral, and a low voice accompanied it.

“Hey, Lance. It’s Keith. Can we talk about what happened out there?”

Lance groaned but spun to unlock it, “Yeah. What the fu-”

Lips crashed onto Lance’s, and persistent hands pushed him against the wall. Lance’s mind effectively blacked out as a tongue found its way into his mouth and his body moved on it’s own, returning the exploration. Fingers found their way into Lance’s hair and yanked gently, effectively pulling a moan from Lance but also jump starting his mind.

Shit.

Lance shoved Keith off of him and he gasped for air, his mind instantly panicking. “Fuck. Dude. You have a boyfriend. What about Shiro?”

All he got in return was a smirk that made Lance want to submit right then and there, “Don’t worry, Kitten. He’s fine with it, we’ve talked about it.” He grabbed Lance’s hips and pulled him close so he could start leaving kisses on the column of his throat. 

Blue eyes just focused on the ceiling as his mind sluggishly tried to process that. They had talked about it? What did that mean? Did that mean they liked him? Or, more likely, did that mean they liked him enough to want him just to spice up their bedroom life a bit?

Lance’s heart caught in his throat. They just wanted to use him for his body, of course. 

“I-I have to go. I need to think about this.” Lance croaked out and pushed his way out of the bathroom. He rushed to the table and grabbed his stuff, not looking at Shiro as he muttered out some shitty excuse about how Allura had called with an emergency at the lab and needed him. By the time he was a block away he was nearly hyperventilating and he had to step into an ally to try and catch his breath.

Why was he panicking so much? Why did he care if they just wanted to sleep with him? He has one night stands with people all the time. Hell, his and Lotor’s relationship was purely sexual. Why did it matter if these two strangers just wanted him for sex? And why did it hurt so much?

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo hopefully this doesn't seem to completely out of nowhere and rushed. I just figured that since Keith is impatient and impulsive it worked, and also I just needed this story to get going.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lance had gotten home he had bundled himself into a cocoon in his room and had merely sent a reassuring reply to Hunk’s concerned texts. He would maybe tell him, not right now though. When Lance had everything figured out. He quickly cried himself into a nap, his still present hangover making him more tired. 

A notification woke Lance up later, his phone buzzing under his pillow. He fished it out and peered at it with sleepy eyes. However, he was immediately awake when he saw what it was. 

Kuro and K were going live in 5 minutes. 

Fuck.

Usually, he would’ve leaped to his feet to put together his usual set up of his laptop, lube and a random sex toy. But now, there was a vise around his heart that was giving him pause. Was it weird now that he knew them? Would it make his situation worse continuing to watch them be intimate?

With his teeth digging into his bottom lip Lance hesitantly pulled his laptop out from under his bed and pulled open his neighbor's website. Their porn website. Oh god. 

There was a big countdown on the home page and a flashing link. The blinking text seemed to taunt him and his heartbeat sped up to match its pace. Was he really going to do this?

Lance fought back and forth in his head till there was a minute left on the countdown, then he clicked the link and leaned back with hands wringing each other. The camera was still black but there was already an excited chatroom going on the side of it. Many horny people questioning what the couple would do this time. Usually, Lance would join in on the chat, he was talkative on all platforms. But this time his stomach could only handle anxiously waiting for his neighbors to appear on the screen.

And in the blink of an eye, there they were. 

At least Keith was there. He sat in the middle of their living room, the living room Lance was in the day before. Keith was naked and in a wooden kitchen chair, fur-lined leather cuffs attached his pale legs to the bottom of the chair and his arms were being held behind him by assumedly another pair of cuffs. A bright red bit gag was also carefully placed in his mouth, drool slipping out the sides of his mouth. His face was flushed and his dick already stood hard and at attention, so he had probably been there for a while.

Then Shiro walked into the frame, in sinfully tight black jeans and a dark button up with his sleeves rolled up hugging his torso. He looked frustratingly calm compared to Keith. Shiro stopped behind Keith and took a fistful of his hair, pulling back so Keith was forced to look into the camera.

“Hello, audience. K here was a naughty boy today. He was impatient and rash. So, I’m gonna punish him a bit. And he’s going to apologize.” Shiro’s other hand, the prosthetic wrapped around to grip Keith’s jaw. “Aren’t you, sweetie?”

Keith’s lust blown eyes looked to Shiro and gave a muffled response that sounded angry and frustrated and Shiro just chuckled, a deep chuckle that sent sparks down Lance’s spine to his groin. 

Lance’s mind might have been a mix of emotions and confusion but his body was still responding to the sight before him, and it definitely liked it. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see what you think in a little bit.” Then Shiro’s steely eyes looked straight into the camera, “This is for a very special viewer of ours, we hope you’re watching, Kitten.”

And there it was. If Lance wasn’t sure before he was sure now. They had to be talking about him, Keith had called him Kitten earlier. But what did all of this mean? Why was Shiro upset with Keith? 

Shiro winked to the camera and the hand in Keith's hair slid down to Keith's crotch, fingers wrapping around his dick and starting a quick stroking pace. Keith whimpered and moaned, head falling back to rest on Shiro. In turn, Shiro began to place kisses down Keith's throat, his prosthetic manipulating his head so he could access it easier. 

Keith's moans got louder and his hips were thrusting up into Shiro's fist, thighs twitching. He was getting close, it wasn't hard to tell. Lance's breath hitched in anticipation of watching Keith cum, he was always so pretty when he came. But then Shiro's hand was suddenly gone and he was biting harshly into the junction between Keith's throat and shoulder. 

A muffled shout left Keith, and when Shiro pulled away from him completely Keith glared at him the best he could with his dazed eyes. "Sorry, baby. But you don't get to cum just yet, this is supposed to be a punishment, remember?" Shiro reached into his back pocket with his clean hand and pulled out a cock ring, one that matched the gag in Keith's mouth. 

The reveal of the ring drew another shout from Keith and he began to shake his vigorously but Shiro just grinned and leaned over the boy to clasp the ring around his dick. He went to pull away but he suddenly paused, his hand wrapping around Keith's shaft again. "I almost forgot the most important part." His hand slid down and did something to the cock ring that was hard to make out but then a soft buzzing started and Keith's hips jerked once more, his head falling back again with a sob.

Then Shiro pulled away completely, doing a circle around Keith with a feigned thoughtful look on his face. "Looks good, but I don't think you're completely done just yet. You need more accessories I think." Keith shook his head, eyes hazy but Shiro just winked and walked out of the frame. Keith’s gaze followed him, eyes widening a fraction before Shiro returned with two things dangling from his fingers. In one had nipple clamps connected by a fine chain glinted in the light and in another a thick black collar. “You always do look pretty with a little bit of jewelry.”

Shiro strode behind Keith once more and slid the collar onto his wrist to free up the hand, then he went to work on perking up Keith’s nipples, pinching and rolling till they were red and swollen. Then the clamps were quickly put in place, drawing a whimper from Keith with each one. 

Next was the collar, Shiro gently tightened it around Keith’s pale throat till it fit snug but wasn’t actually constricting anything. Shiro placed a few kisses on the skin around the leather before pulling back to admire his work. 

“Gorgeous,” He sighed in content, and Lance’s mind may have been playing with him but he swore he could see the love in Shiro’s eyes. And that made Lance’s gut twist, but he couldn’t help but agree with Shiro’s statement. Keith was gorgeous. Perfect pale skin that made the flush going from his cheeks down to his chest stand out even more, and the black leather and dark hair just the perfect contrast. He was gorgeous. And perfect. Why did they want Lance?

Before Lance could follow that train of thought for too long Shiro gripped the back of the chair and spun it so both he and Keith’s left sides were to the camera, the rough scraping of the sudden movement bringing Lance back to the stream. Shiro’s cocky smirk had returned as he slowly unzipped his pants.

“Let’s see if you’ll be more willing to apologize if I soften up your mouth for you a bit,” he growled out, then he was pulling out his cock and lifting his right foot up onto the chair so he could line up with Keith’s mouth. He made quick work of the gag and was feeding himself into Keith before he could protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this took a while to get out, but turns out it's been so long since I've written smut that I'm quite rusty so hopefully what I could squeeze out was decent enough to tide things over till I can get more out. 
> 
> Also, thank you guys for your kudos and your comments. They're what keep me going even if it's at a very slow pace.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Shiro was cumming on his face Keith was hazy-eyed and the rest of his body was as lax as it could be with Shiro’s fingers in his hair, and Lance had given in and pulled his own cock out. You could finally see Shiro’s control cracking as well, rough pants leaving his lips as he pulled back and claimed Keith’s swollen mouth in his a vicious kiss. Once he was satisfied with that, he went to cleaning Keith’s face with his tongue, nearly pushing Lance to the brink. 

He hated how hot he found that. 

Not wanting to finish so early Lance pulled his hand away from his dick and brought his knuckles up to his teeth. He wanted to see how this ended. 

Once Keith was clean Shiro pulled away and took Keith in again, “what do you say, baby? Ready to apologize? I’ll let you cum if you do.”

Keith’s eyes focused on Shiro at that, not able to muster the words so he just nodded frantically, his hips bucking at the idea of release. 

Shiro gripped the back of the chair again, spinning Keith again so he was facing the camera again, completely revealing just how debauched he looks, face wet with tears and spit, and a flush going all the way down his chest down to his angry red cock. Shiro stood behind him and sucked a few marks high on his throat and whispering things the mic didn’t pick up.

Then his prosthetic was sliding down Keith’s body, unclasping the ring and starting to pump his fist. “Go ahead, babe. Apologize like the good boy you are.”

“Oh my god, I’m so- sorry,” Keith gasped out between moans as his body shuddered, “I’m sorry, Kitten. I-I didn’t mean to scare you away. I was impatient. Oh, g-od. P-please, Kuro! Let me cum!” His voice broke and raised in pitch as Shiro sped up.

“Cum,” Shiro whispered the command and it was like a rubber band snapping, Keith’s body grew taut and his head flung back with his mouth wide open, a silent scream on his lip as he released onto his chest. Shiro stroked him through it all until Keith was whimpering from overstimulation, then he pulled away and licked his finger clean. Before he pulled away he placed a couple shallow but sweet kisses on Keith’s lips and whispered some more.

When he was finished with that he stepped in front of Keith, shielding him from the camera and pulled out his phone. He tapped away at it for less than a minute and then held the phone up with a wink.

“Hope to hear from you soon, Kitten.”

Then the camera blinked off, and Lance was stuck staring at an empty screen with his hard cock sticking out. But then his phone buzzed, nearly giving him a heart attack. He slammed the laptop shut and pushed it away.

Lance grabbed his phone and a text from an unknown number showed on the screen. 

‘Lance,

We got your number from Hunk after you left and I just want to express how truly sorry for what happened earlier today. That’s not how we planned to approach you, and I think some messages got mixed up. We don’t want to scare you away, and we’d like to discuss a few things like adults. I promise neither of us will do anything you aren’t comfortable with. And if you wish you’d rather just have us be your neighbors that you see in passing that is alright as well. We know our relationship is a bit unorthodox but if you’d just let us explain a few things that would be amazing. 

Hope to talk to you soon,  
Shiro’

Well fuck.

Lance dropped his phone onto his chest and his head fell back and hit the wall with a dull thud. Shiro sounded so civil and there was a gigantic piece of Lance that wanted so badly to talk to them and actually figure out what they want. But there was a voice in the back of his head that was telling them it was all a ploy to get into his pants and that they didn’t actually want to learn more about him personally. That they didn’t care. 

Which he wouldn’t blame them, they just met for god sake. He had no right to want anything more from them. They could be just sex buddies and that’d be fine with him, right? It’s probably the closest he would get to them and he should count himself lucky.

Through the process of his thoughts his dick had gone soft so he opted to just ignore it for now and put it back into his pants before grabbing his phone up again, quickly typing out a short message.

‘Let’s talk during my lunch break tomorrow. Arus at 1.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr at lalalancey


End file.
